


夏夜的秘密

by alisare



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 师徒 - Freeform, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisare/pseuds/alisare
Summary: 不想rua猫老师的赤魔不是好徒弟
Relationships: Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/X'rhun Tia, 赤魔/西·如恩·提亚
Kudos: 7





	夏夜的秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 第二人称，你＝猫魅族赤魔学徒  
> 魔改职业任务，不要信我瞎写的设定  
> 今天就要做个胆大包天的逆徒

你小心翼翼地避开盘踞在此地的卢恩族，借助昏暗的天光摸近了目的地。  
赤红神塔，这座坐落在基拉巴尼亚山区的古老遗址是你此行的探索之处。说起来，这里与赤魔法师渊源颇深，但你并没有过多的时间去抒发心中的感慨。小师妹艾莉亚的病情令人忧心，在这里为她找到解除血源诅咒的方法成了当务之急。  
找寻的过程并不顺利，残存石板上能辨认的字迹模糊不清，即使有些许记录，也与你想要查证的信息毫无瓜葛。  
在外面摸索了一圈，一无所获，你思考了片刻，将目光投向了尚未踏足的塔内。若是可以选择，你并不想进入里面。诡秘又森冷的气息从阴暗的建筑内部散发出来，就算只是站在塔外，也能清晰地感受到里面蕴藏着的强大魔法。  
你深吸了一口气，嘴里低声念叨着不怕不怕，握紧了手中的水晶和刺剑，寻找到隐蔽的路线，开始攀爬起对你而言有些高大的阶梯。虽然说出来有些可笑，但怕鬼的确算是你少数的缺点之一。也许是古代魔法师在此设下的禁制过于强大，紊乱的以太流动打乱了你体内的魔力循环，不断干扰着你的判断，让你心生疑虑。你不得不疑心这里是否会有像玛哈城邦内一样四处流窜的腐尸，毕竟这里也是玛哈与无限城后裔建造出来的地方。既然这里会被冠上了一个“神”字，那就不应当会有邪门的东西，你试图安慰自己，打起精神来，可不能再让艾莉亚笑话了。一个成熟的冒险者了，不应该被这一点虚张声势的假象就绊住脚步。  
你给自己鼓了鼓劲，心里不由得想起了此行的另一个同伴——西如恩提亚。光是想到了这个名字，就让你的心绪稳定了不少。老师确实是非常令人安心的存在啊。你叹了口气，怀念起跟随在那抹赤色疾风身边的时光。不知道他那边是否顺利找到了线索？  
你在行进过程中稍稍分了神，一不小心就踏中了一块隐蔽的活动石板。古老的陷阱应声而动，尖利的锐器带着十足的寒光破空而来，其中一支先至，擦过你礼帽的边缘，生生切断了上面装饰用的翎毛，而另外几支则如同接力一般，呈三角态势，直直袭向了你的胸口。所幸你反应敏捷，及时侧身躲过了这一波惊险的暗箭，一个移转后跳到了自以为安全的区域，猫魅族天生敏锐的听觉捕捉到了更多机关启动的声音。你心里暗叫不好，握紧刺剑护在胸前，屏息凝神防备着随时可能出现的袭击。等了一会，却再也没有等到下文。  
幻觉？你惊疑不定地放下武器，突然想起了西如恩分别前的嘱咐：这里以太混乱，会影响到人的神智，甚至产生幻觉，一定要小心行事。  
真的中大奖了？你略微沉吟，反身拔出身后墙壁上的暗器，眼见着它在你手中化作了虚无的火焰。虽然只是幻象，但似乎也不容小觑。  
不能在这里久留了。  
你定了定心，再也顾不上是否会遇到妖异的邪物，加快了前进的步伐。所幸塔内结构并不算复杂，只要不再触发机关，上到塔顶也就是费费脚力的问题。在快要到达塔顶的时候，你避无可避地迎面撞上了两个巡逻的卢恩族。那些蛮族同时也发现了你，嘴里喊着叽里呱啦听不懂的话，愤怒地朝你冲来。  
“真是麻烦。”你嘀咕着，熟练地避开了对方笨拙挥舞着的武器，与它们拉开了安全距离。虽然你并不想与卢恩族过多纠缠，但既然遇上了，那就只能先打昏再说了，要不然让它们两个引来更多的敌人反而会让你愈发无法脱身。暴烈的风元素在你的吟唱之下被迅速凝聚又释放，随后平台上绽开了一朵巨大的赤色莲花。可怜的卢恩族哪是你的对手，在一连串流畅的魔法攻击中显得弱小可怜又无助，毫无悬念地被打倒在地。将它们捆起来藏在隐蔽的地方后，塔顶上便再无阻碍，你终于可以暂时安下心来仔细搜查。  
此时黄昏已过，天光散尽，群星开始在头顶闪现，晚风从远处横亘在大地上的山脉吹拂而来，仿佛有人在絮絮低语。  
你低头往塔下搜索了一番，黑漆漆的一片，只有卢恩族零散的火光，没有看到西如恩的身影。你只好失望地收回视线，拿起从刚才打昏的卢恩族那里夺来的火把，自行在塔顶上翻找了起来。角落里堆积在一起的石板不少，你蹲下身，一块接一块地看着，脑子里却分心地想起了别的事情：老师去哪里？若是他没有找到线索，为什么不来塔上与你汇合？会不会是遇到了什么麻烦？疑问一个接一个地冒了出来，你有些烦躁地放下了手中的东西，突然眼尖地注意到了最边缘处破裂的一块石板。乍看起来是普普通通，但猫魅的直觉告诉你，它不简单。你谨慎地挪了过去，将火把垂到它面前，低头去看上面刻满的密密麻麻的文字。石板经历了岁月侵蚀，表面已经破裂出了龟纹，字迹难辨。你仔细辨认，终于注意到了几个与血源病症相联的关键词。这正是你苦苦寻找了多时的线索。  
由衷的喜悦瞬间充盈了你的胸膛，你没有想那么多，激动地直接拿起石板，满心只想快些离开这里和西如恩汇合，告诉他这个令人振奋的好消息。  
又一阵风吹来，窃窃私语再起，像是有无数的人躲在暗处盯着你。  
你听到了自己的名字，伴随着晚风钻入了耳内，不由得打了个冷颤，顿时冲淡了心中的兴奋。一些虚无缥缈的语句还未等你听清，便已吹散在了风中。  
真是个古怪的地方。  
你半是困惑半是害怕地转身，却是直接撞入了一个怀抱里。火把掉落到了地上，火光大亮的一瞬间，照亮了对方身上的赤色礼服。  
“老师？”  
你下意识搂住对方的腰以稳住身形，一边扶着撞歪了的礼帽，一边惊诧地抬头看着突然出现在你身后的西如恩。怎么一点声响都没有？你向来自负听力远胜常人，他出现得如此悄无声息，不由得让你心里犯起了嘀咕。  
幻象。西如恩的声音仿佛又在你的耳边响起。你醍醐灌顶，马上明白了对面并非活人。虽然有着一模一样的外表，但这隐约散发出来的诡异气息，绝非会是那位令人敬慕的深红剑士所有。  
乖乖，看来只要还在这座遗址的范围之内，就无法摆脱这烦人的干扰。你再次意识到了这一点，打起精神全神戒备，准备伸向武器的手却在半路就被截住。你们之间的距离本就过近，“他”似乎相当清楚你的意图，先行一步钳制住你的手腕，制止了你的下一步行动。  
你大吃一惊。  
手上被施加的力道过于强劲，让你的挣扎犹如水滴融入了大海，微不足道。你暗中尝试运转了一下体内的魔力，不出所料地发现以太循环已经被切断。这下可真是大意了，你苦笑。  
那双熟悉又陌生的冰蓝色眼睛紧紧盯着你，靠得越来越近。你警惕地防备着，但除了感觉到周围的温度在慢慢下降外，并没有嗅到任何危险的气息。尽管如此，但当“他”俯身轻轻叫唤你的名字，淡金色的发梢擦过你的鼻尖时，过分靠近的距离还是让你缩紧了瞳孔，本能地竖起了全身的毛发。  
你从未想象过会在这种尴尬的情形下与老师有如此亲密的举动。心底最隐蔽的欲望被人以具象化的方式毫无遮拦地展示出来，纵使你自诩脸皮颇厚，这里也并无他人，这样的场面还是迫使你产生了一种被当众处刑般的难堪感。  
这要是被老师和小师妹看见了，那可就完蛋了。你刚产生了这个想法，就赶紧呸呸呸地把它否决掉了。十二神在上，还是让我继续捂着它吧。  
你喜欢师父吧。  
谁？  
你支棱起了耳朵，听到了另一个声音。  
前辈，你很喜欢师父吧。笑吟吟的女声带着诡异的音调说道。  
……艾莉亚？  
既然喜欢，为什么不和他在一起呢？  
为什么，为什么，为什么呢……重重叠叠的声音交替不断地持续在你的耳边响起，宛如三百只格雷姆林在对你实施轰炸。你难受得叫出了声，想要举手捂住耳朵，却被人拽住了手动弹不得。  
心神摇荡间，不带任何温度的唇贴上了你的嘴角，冰冷湿滑的舌尖沿着嘴唇的边缘描绘着你的线条。你倒吸了一口气，偏过头，拼命想躲开“他”往后退去，却被牢牢地锁在了原地。  
喜欢就要接受呀。艾莉亚的声音突然再次响起，清晰得如同贴在你的耳边说话，惊得你炸开了尾巴上的绒毛。为什么要藏着自己的心思呢？  
风声消失了，光亮也消失了，四周陷入了一片伸手不见五指的死寂。你才意识到自己似乎在不知不觉中落入到了更为危险的陷阱中，额角滑下了一滴冷汗。  
对方顶着西如恩的模样还在肆无忌惮地勾引着你，甚至将手伸进了你的衣服里。你在心里骂了声娘，闭上眼睛，努力排除幻象的干扰，发现混沌的以太正迅速涌入你的体内，夺取你的神智。  
精神确实越来越难集中起来。你本能地抗拒着坠入黑暗，却在意识模糊前听到艾莉亚的幻象追问了最后一句：前辈，为什么你不可以和师父在一起呀？  
对啊，为什么不可以呢？你反问自己，然后失去了意识。  
不知过了多久，在你将醒未醒之时，似乎有人在用手抚摸着你的发顶。指腹手法娴熟地捏住了隐藏在头发里的柔软耳根，轻轻来回搓揉，舒服得让你忍不住发出一声满足的哼叫。  
你下意识往对方手掌里蹭了蹭，想要索取更多的安抚，却恋恋不舍地发现那只手停下了动作，继而离开了。  
“醒了？”  
熟悉的声音从耳边传来，你睁开眼，发现自己正靠在西如恩的身边，身上还盖着他的外衣。你看着正上方的脸有些发怔，似乎还沉浸在那场荒谬的梦境中。  
“感觉好点了吗？”他看出了你的恍惚，右手覆上了你的额前，“不要担心，这里很安全。”  
温热掌心迅速唤回了你的神智，你的脑内自动回闪过在塔顶经历的种种，不由得飞快烧红了脸。你迅速从他的身边跳起，结结巴巴地喊了声老师，随后像做错了事情似的，沮丧地耷拉下了耳朵和尾巴。  
是老师将你救出塔内，那是不是意味着他也看到了你的幻象？……喂，十二神在吗？为什么没有听到之前的祈祷？  
你既羞愧又羞耻地用手捂住了完全红透了的脸蛋。羞愧是因为你作为冒险者在外闯荡了多年，没想到居然还会一不小心中了幻术的招，学艺不精还在老师面前丢了人，羞耻是因为这个幻象归根结底还是因为自己心里的歪念产生的。直到现在，幻象艾莉亚的声音还回荡在你的脑海里。为什么不可以呢？这个念头又从你的脑子里冒了出来，把你吓了一大跳。你赶紧甩甩头，将它甩出了脑袋外。  
你小心翼翼地从指缝之间偷看了西如恩一眼，后者正担忧地看着你。和之前幻象里冰冷的注视不同，这个眼神是善意的、充满温暖的，你不由自主地放松了身体，默默蹲回了他的身边。  
“一时失手是正常的，你不用太过苛求自己。”他看出了你的低落，拍了拍你的肩膀，安慰道，“没有照顾好我的学生，我也有责任。”  
“更何况，”他从身后掏出了石板，在你的面前晃了晃，“能找到线索，应该算是你的功劳。”  
“线索……！”你突然想起了此行的目的。  
他笑着点点头，仔细将石板收了回去：“在你昏迷的时候，我已经仔细研究过石板上的内容了，的确记载了不少有关兰巴德秘术的真相……接下来只要按照石板上的配方去调配炼金药，就能帮助艾莉亚缓解症状。”  
你赶忙起身：“那我们现在就去找解药。”  
但是西如恩一把将你摁了回去：“不，我们再休息一会，你现在的状态不太适合动身。”他又打量了你一眼，“你要是这个样子回去的话，只会让艾莉亚更加愧疚。”  
他是对的。  
你现在的脑子里还挤满了乱糟糟的东西，艾莉亚变了调的声音发出了“他已经知道了哦”的无情嘲笑，夹杂着模糊的无法明了的低语，不断刺激着你的神经。  
感觉遭受了残酷的降智打击。你自嘲地想。  
远处伫立的赤红神塔只在裸露的岩石山后露出一个阴暗模糊的黑影。四周静悄悄的，连夏夜的虫鸣声都停了下来，一切安静极了。  
反倒让脑里的声音更加清晰。  
你烦躁地揉了揉发疼的太阳穴，恨不得把整个脑袋从脖子上摘下来扔出去。西如恩看出了你的难受，斟酌片刻，又将手放上了你的发顶，像之前一样，捻住了你的耳根，慢慢搓揉。  
简直就像在安抚受伤的小动物一样。  
猫魅族虽然不屑于被当作宠物对待，但这不代表你会拒绝亲密之人的抚慰。你摇了摇尾巴，十分受用地用脑袋拱了拱他的手心。  
真好。想要更多。  
耳边嘈杂的声音奇妙地消失了，剩下的是被人抚摸产生的愉悦感，但胡思乱想也随之增加了。老师并没有提起幻象的事情，是不是他没有看到呢？你自顾自地想着，有点庆幸又有些失落。  
想要被他知道。艾莉亚冒了出来，悄悄说出了你的心声。想要被他知道。你无声地重复了一遍。“她”得意地笑了一声，再也没有出现了。  
身体先于脑子行动了起来，等到你意识到自己做了什么时，已经整个人靠在了西如恩的肩膀上。现在说对不起还来得及吗？你僵在原地，尴尬得进退两难。  
所幸他似乎没有责怪你的意思，还安抚般拍了拍你的背。你稍稍安了心，心里的小恶魔开始苏醒，蠢蠢欲动。  
此刻你们的姿势实在过分亲昵，早已超出了师徒的界限，说让你不心生遐想那是骗人的。你的尾巴轻轻缠住了他的手腕，他顿了一下，没有挣脱。  
年长的猫魅无法拒绝来自学徒的请求。你意识到了这一点，并卑劣地利用了起来。潘多拉的魔盒一旦被打开，便再也无法合上。奇怪的想法疯狂滋长。你渴望吻上他的脸，细细舔舐他的轮廓，将他的唇瓣占为己有。突如其来的占有欲充斥了你的内心，叫嚣着要付诸行动。但你还是不敢过于放肆，于是试探性地搂住他的腰，埋入他的颈窝，撒娇似的蹭了蹭他的脖子。在你的认知里，只有关系亲密如爱侣才被允许做出这般举动，这一点小心机的得逞让你忍不住偷偷弯起了嘴角。  
西如恩无奈长叹了一声，半是教训半是纵容地揉了揉你的后颈肉，默许了你的无礼。  
他对你的放纵让你愈发得寸进尺。  
深红的外衣滑落到地上无人问津，你直起身子，讨好般地伸出舌头舔了舔他的耳朵，同时右手又探向了他的身后，摸索着寻到了那根毛茸茸的长尾巴。  
人类对毛绒动物的偏爱时常令你不解，尽管猫魅族并不是猫。你在艾欧泽亚游历时就常常遇到打着你尾巴主意的人，虽然大部分胆敢轻视你实力并试图调戏你的家伙到最后都会被你揍得分不清东南西北，余下的也被吓到打消了念头，但不可否认的是，这个毛茸茸的问题的确困扰了你许久。  
西如恩显然要比你聪明得多。经验丰富的战士已经在经年累月的抗争中学会收起自己的短处：柔软的猫耳猫尾被藏在了厚重的礼帽和斗篷之下，只有在走动或吟唱魔法时，才能在飘动的衣服下摆处窥到一点尾巴晃动的痕迹。你的视线总会不由自主地被那不小心露馅的尾尖所吸引，追随它移动，直到它的主人注意到你灼热的眼神偏过头来疑惑地看着你，才会装作若无其事地转到别处去。  
其实老师那么敏锐，又怎么会察觉不到他学生的心思呢。你略微负气地想着，含住了他的耳尖。猫耳扑扇着下意识想要躲开，但被你尖利的小虎牙轻轻咬住软骨拽了回来。温热的舌头探入了耳道，来回舔弄，直到耳朵附近的细碎毛发全都被迫变得湿润了才肯作罢。  
那根令人心动的猫尾就握在你的手里。指下的淡金色毛发被保养得相当好，完全看不出风吹日晒留下的印记。你沿着尾尖一路往上摸去，柔顺的绒毛从指间滑过，挠得你手上心头止不住地发痒。你突然有些明白了人类撸猫的乐趣。  
被逆着捋毛的感觉确实不太舒服，西如恩不自在地晃动了一下尾巴，你立刻松开了手，转而摸向了他的尾巴根部。  
身为猫魅的你自然很清楚同族的弱点在哪。细长的手指隔着布料，打着圈流连在尾椎骨处，捏住尾根，甚至开始有意无意地向下摸索到了更为隐秘的地方。任何猫魅都无法抵御来自最敏感的地方的刺激，你感觉到对方的躯体触电般地震颤了一下，瞬间软了下来。  
“胆子倒是不小嘛，臭小子。”  
你抖了抖猫耳，眨着眼睛状似无辜地看着西如恩。人不好色枉少年，尤其是在今时今日这种绝妙的时机下。装傻充愣这一招用来对付你的老师向来是屡试不爽，很快他就在你的面前败下阵来。  
“好吧，如果你非要这样的话。”他无奈地嘀咕了几句，伸手揉乱了你的头发。  
这无疑是今夜你最愿意听到的话语。  
你捧起他的脸，小心翼翼地在他的唇上落下了一个吻，西如恩则更为主动地回应了你。逐日之民在情爱一事上惯来随性自由，你们彼此都已不是青涩无知的毛头小子，既然决定了要做，那倒不如放开些。年长者选择将主动权交给了你。  
两具火热的躯体重新交缠在了一起。  
多余的衣物在逐渐热烈的亲吻中被拉扯开，半褪未褪地挂在身上。你借着昏暗的火光贪婪地欣赏着这具堪称美妙的肉体：肌肉紧致而结实，可以想象到是在经历了怎样严酷的战斗后才能造就了它。你在黏腻的喘息中用舌尖细细舔过他的胸膛，然后顺着人鱼线往下，用手握住了他已经半勃起的性器。  
猫魅男子的性器上天生长有柔软的倒刺，能在性事中给予伴侣更为刺激的体验。当然，在今晚是用不着劳烦到它的。  
你将滚烫的肉柱收拢在掌心慢慢搓揉了几下，等到它又硬挺了几分，才俯下身张嘴含住。你在艾欧泽亚游历多年，虽然结识过不少朋友，其中不乏令你印象深刻的床伴，但是帮人口交，这还真的是第一次。你回想着记忆里的技巧，放松了喉咙，努力地将对方的阴茎包裹进你温热的口腔内。窄小的口腔在一瞬间就被巨物填得满满当当，连吞咽都变得极为困难，分泌的唾液无法及时咽下，于是沿着你的嘴角滑下，又落到他的身上。你显然低估了口里那根的尺寸，即便是与其他种族作对比这也依然算得上可观。你在尝试进行活动的过程中很快就感觉到了嘴巴的酸麻，然而外面还有相当一部分未能被你照顾到。你果断放弃了整根吞入的打算，吐出了湿淋淋的柱体，转而舔舐起它的顶端。你故意像吮吸一样缩紧了口腔，灵活的舌头绕着挺立的形状磨蹭打转，来来回回扫过敏感的铃口，将小孔滴出的清液一一舔净。双手再次拢住了性器的后半部分，十指捏揉着垂下的囊袋，用修剪得当的指甲轻轻去刮弄。  
几乎没有人能经受住这样的取悦方式。  
捏住你双肩的手不由自主地收紧了力度，在你的肩头掐出了红色的指印。你满意地听到头顶的呼吸声越来越粗重，伴随着细微的、难耐的呻吟，小得几不可闻，但在这空旷的野外，在你敏锐的听觉下，实在太过清晰了。  
你兴奋地竖起了耳朵，不由自主加快了手中的动作。抬眼望去，向来在你面前成熟稳重的赤魔法师早已失去了平日里的自持，脸部因为快感的累积而染上了欲望的潮红。膨胀的占有欲又在蠢蠢欲动。你盯着他的脸看了一会，忍不住抛下了即将到达顶点的男性器官，支起身子凑上去，主动勾着西如恩的脖子，重新咬住了他的嘴唇。  
或许是因为你侵占的意味过于明显，他皱了皱眉，修长的十指插入了你被汗打湿了的毛发中，轻轻按压着你的后脑。你舒服地眯起了眼睛，稍微放缓了牙齿的力道，卖乖般的用舌头勾住了他的舌尖来回纠缠，尝试引诱出更多炙热潮湿的喘息。  
持续的摩擦加剧了原本就已濒临极限的快感，怀里的身体在一阵难以抑制的战栗后，射在了你的手里。  
可你不想就这么轻易地放过他。游移的双手沿着臀缝向下找到那处紧闭的私密之地，手指就着黏滑的精液就这么挤了进去。尚在余韵中的男人哪受得了这种刺激，你的手指才刚刚进入了一点，就被他的穴肉紧紧地含住。  
“弄疼你了？”  
“嗯……还不太适应……”他轻呼了一口气，挺直上身打开双腿，试图放松身体好让你继续深入。  
“没有润滑可真麻烦……”你含住了送到面前的乳头，小声嘀咕着，又往后穴里多加了一根手指。你可不想给对方留下什么不好的回忆，于是暂且按下饥渴难耐的本性，慢慢地帮他做着扩张。  
指尖撑开穴口，将滑腻的液体仔细抹在褶皱上，又探入肠道内，反反复复剐蹭着柔软的肠壁，终于在一次刻意的试探中找到了那处敏感的点。  
他每次随着动作漏出的鼻音中不可避免地掺杂上了一点颤抖的呜咽，正好贴在你的耳畔响起。你的瞳孔紧缩了一下，交配的欲望在某一瞬间掌控了头脑，于是再也顾不得其他，抽出了手指，直接撞进了他的身体里。  
挺翘的性器甫一进入就差点被紧致的肠肉绞得缴械投降，剧烈收缩的内壁从四面八方不断挤压着你，爽得你几乎蜷起了脚趾。你掐住了他的腰身，任由自己屈服在交媾的本能下。坚硬的肉棒大开大合地捅开了痉挛中的后穴，像是要把小穴操坏一样，凶狠地摩擦过脆弱的肠道，每一次都顶在了敏感的腺体上。  
男人弓起脊背，在你的进攻下失去理智，渐渐显现出了不为人知的另一面。映射着火光晶莹的汗珠从仰起的颈部滴落，滑过令人遐想的胸膛和腹肌，直直没入了耻毛。你看得眼睛都直了。  
“老师。”  
你叫唤着他的名字，迫不及待地一口咬住了他上下滚动的喉结，挺动腰腹，将滚烫的种子全部倾泻在了他的身体里。  
事后缓过劲来，你把头搭在了西如恩的肩膀上，偷偷瞥了他一眼，又赶紧垂下去，生怕他会斥责你。但他只是揉了揉你的脑袋，什么也没多说，起身收拾狼狈的局面。  
“走吧，不要让艾莉亚久等了。”  
你乖巧地点点头，穿好衣服，跟在他身后迈开步伐，却在他转身的一瞬忍不住咧开了嘴角。  
会有下一次吗？你盯着年长猫魅的背影贪心地妄想着，舔了舔有些干裂的下唇，露出了欲求不满的表情，但在西如恩停住脚步回首望你时又装出了的样子。谁知道呢？但今夜的意乱情迷无疑会成为你们之间不可告人的共同秘密。  
可不能让艾莉亚知道呢。  
你得意地笑了。


End file.
